The Haunted Palace
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: the Jade Palace is haunted by two returning killing spirits on Halloween what will po and the five do? Author's note: i hope you like this story. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY.


It was a beautiful Halloween evening in the valley of peace in china on October 31'st, po and the five were planning to have their own Halloween party since they never got to do that much celebrating on holidays, po went trick or treating dressed as tai lung to get them a big sack of candy for the party, Po's girlfriend tigress wanted to celebrate Halloween with him and the five too, but she didn't like Halloween too much because she thinks trick or treating is a kid thing and she doesn't believe in some monster's or spirits, plus she is fearless, well sometimes she gets scared but not all the time, not a few months ago po proposed to tigress and are about to get married but their wedding wasn't scheduled yet, but ever since po proposed tigress, they've been having a better relationship and loved each other very, very much. Po invited tigress's slightly younger and long lost brother tiger over to celebrate with them since they are like best buds and almost like brothers, plus tiger loved Halloween because he likes to watch horror movies, listen to scary stories, go to Halloween parties with his friends from master kai's palace and trick or treat for candy, shifu didn't want to celebrate Halloween because he didn't think that Halloween was a very important holiday to him, so he went to the peach tree to meditate, back at the barracks the five were getting ready for their party till po came at the door, he comes inside with a ginormous sack of candy to share it with the five.

"Hi there dumpling, how was trick or treating ?" asked tigress.

"Well you know, same thing every year, the kids the candy and stuff, you know what I mean." Po said as he kissed tigress on the cheek, just then another knock was heard, po opened it, once he did tigress's eyes went wide, she jumped under the table screaming, it was someone dressed as slender bull, he took off the masked revealing that it was tiger scaring his sister, po pretended to be afraid so he was laughing with him.

"HA HA, I got you really good sis." Tiger said smiling and laughing.

"You got her really good bro." po said as he gave tiger a high five, the five were laughing as well. Tiger looked forward to see tigress staring directly at her brother with an angry look.

"Brother, you had me scared to oogway, don't ever do that again or else I will give you a punishment you will deserve," tigress said scolding tiger and cracking her knuckles.

"babe, take it easy, I know you are really scared of slender bull, but he's gone and it's Halloween so go easy on him okay ?" po said trying to calm his girlfriend down, Tiger took off his costume so he wouldn't scare his sister through the night, 30 minutes later the party was ready so was the candy, decorations and food.

"Alright everyone, let's get the PARTAY STARTED." Mantis said, full of excitement, everyone in the room cheered, throughout the party po, tigress, tiger, monkey, crane, mantis and viper ate candy, dinner and dessert, they also talked about the old days, some villains they fought and recent activities, told scary stories and played some checkers and Mahjong, sometime after that, it was night time, everyone was tired.

"That was a really good party." Said crane.

"Yeah no kidding, my favorite was just playing games." Said monkey.

"My favorite was eating candy, talking about the old days, telling and hearing scary stories and just chilling out with my best bud po." Tiger said as if he really enjoyed the party.

"My favorite was just having another great but overall scary night with my favorite sweetheart." Tigress said as she hugged po.

"I just liked playing the games." Said viper.

"My favorite was the dinner." Said mantis.

"Okay guys, (yawns) let's hit the hay." Tiger said, as he wanted to get some sleep.

"Yeah I got get to bed, wanna sleep with me tonight po ?" asked tigress

"Yeah, (yawns) I'm pooped." Said po saying yes to tigress, everyone else said goodnight to each other and they also wish each other Happy Halloween, as tiger reached for the door to open it everything suddenly went pitch black, as if it was completely dark but with absolutely nothing to see.

"GUYS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING." Tiger shouted

"Hey uh who is this right here ?" monkey asked as he was touching something.

"Monkey that's my butt, stop touching it, only my lover po could touch it." Tigress said becoming startled, monkey apologized.

"OH CRAP, I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S SO DARK BUT THIS SUCKS" crane shouted as he trembled

"I can't tell what's going on ! huh, what's this ?" viper asked who is too becoming startled.

"Viper, that's my crotch." Po said almost snapping. Viper apologized but then got startled more.

"TIGRESS WHERE ARE YOU ?" po asked as he couldn't see anything, tigress walked into his belly and he hugged her in a protective way.

"Po what's going on ? I'm scared" tigress said becoming more terrified. They didn't know what was going on, suddenly the light turned back on.

"Oh my god, what the hell just happened ?" asked mantis,

"Guys maybe someone was fucking with us, I think it was just a prank." Tiger said, he thought nothing to scary was going to happen, po and the five nodded agreeing to what tiger was saying, suddenly they heard some heavy loud footsteps walking slowly on the wooden floor in the hallway, it sounded like someone had big feet wearing shoes. It also sounded like it was coming to the door but it was just loud, then it stopped.

"Tiger what was that ?" asked po as he started trembling, he was feeling that this was no prank and it's actually happening.

"I don't know, I think someone's here but I don't think those footsteps were normal, I think this is no joke at all, I think there is some type of scary thing is happening here." Tiger said realizing that there really is something scary going on. Suddenly, they heard a creepy whispery voice that seemed to come from mid air.

"You all will be missed" Said the voice, everyone's eyes went wide in fear, it wasn't normal, then it suddenly hit tigress, the voice belonged to slender bull, she hugged po tighter as she was getting startled. Tiger took out his sword as he shouted through the door

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, I HAVE A SWORD AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT." Tiger shouted, there was no response, tiger wants look out the door but then got scared a little.

"Tiger what's wrong are you scared ?" asked monkey

"Are you scared bro ? Are you scared mother fucker ?" Mantis said sarcastically. Tiger looked back at mantis with a stern look for what he just said to him, he then took a few seconds to respond to him.

"Not that much, I don't want to do this but I have to see if this is a prank or not." Tiger said, he slowly slid the door open, he looked the right side down the hall, nothing there, he looked to the left side, nothing there, he sighed in relief when he thought it was a prank, as tiger was about the re enter the kitchen till he glanced at the right side of the hall again and slender bull's ghost was standing still down the hallway staring at him, tiger quickly shuts the door then locks it, he turns around to his friends with widen eyes full of fear.

"Please tell me what you saw isn't real." Tigress said begging him to tell her it's fake, he nodded his head as if to say no it's real

"What did you see ?" asked po

"The slender bull, if we go out there he's gonna take out his tentacles and toss us around like FUCKING RAG DOLLS." Tiger said looking almost pale.

"Tigress I thought you killed him." Po said complaining.

"I did, he must be a ghost." Tigress said with tears in her eyes.

"ok, tigress don't try to panic, ok I'm sure there could be a way to get rid of," po said, but he stopped talking when he saw a mirror that appeared in the kitchen but it never was there.

"po what's that old looking mirror doing here ? It's never in here." Asked tigress, tiger look at it with his head full of curiosity, po looked into the mirror till something scary happened, in the reflection, it matched po's face, then in a couple seconds his eyes in the reflection turned from green jade orbs to blank white, the eyes went wide like a madman, then the thing that creped him out the most was the mouth, it turned in a huge smile, his face in the reflection was like a demon with white eyes and a big smile, po screamed and jumped back as he saw it.

"po, what just happened ?" asked tiger, po turned to him with widen eyes.

"This mirror, it had me on it and it seems to be haunted, it changed my face into a monster but in the reflection." Po said with his voice trembling a bit.

"You got to be joking man." Said tiger, he walked to the mirror and looked closely, nothing happened, the mirror matched his mood, he turned to ask po if it really did happened, po nodded, when tiger turned around to look at the mirror, his face went from brave to fear, his face was the same as po's horrific reflection, the wide open and blank white eyes and the huge smile, he too jumped back and pulled po away from the mirror and back to the door.

"That was so damn freaky." Po said

"I know, well anyway, I don't care if this slender bull creature is gonna try to get back at my sister, he is so wrong." Tiger said becoming angry.

"Yeah, no one harms my girlfriend and gets away with it." Po said, he was becoming angry too. Po was about to follow tiger out the door to face slender bull's ghost but po was stopped by tigress when she grabbed his left arm.

"Po wait don't go out there, he could be really dangerous, I can't let out get killed out there." Tigress begged, po swatted arm out of tigress's grip ignoring her and walked out the door facing slender bull's direction.

"PO WAIT" tigress shouted as she cried reaching out for them but it was too late.

"Listen here you fucking idiot, leave my sister and my friends alone, or else." Tiger said raising his sword with a burning glare on his face

"Yeah, you better leave my girlfriend out of this." Said po with the same mood, the slender bull's left hoof forms into a claw but looked really boney then he points it at tiger.

"why is he pointing at me ?" tiger asked as he got confused of why he was just pointing at him, po then realized that slender bull's spirit was after tiger.

"TIGER HE'S POINTING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS TARGET, STAY AWAY FROM HIM." Po shouted trying to keep tiger of the fight but he just walked forward.

"TIGER STAY BACK" Mantis shouted. Tiger snapped gripping his sword tightly

"SHUT UP, NO MORE WORDS I'M TAKING HIM OUT." Tiger shouted, he raised up his sword and thrashes it down expecting it to slice it into the slender bull's stomach but it just went right through him like it was nothing, tiger looked up with widen eyes, po and the five's eyes went wide too see that it was really slender bull's ghost, slender bull looks down at tiger then he spoke, he had no mouth to speak with but the voice was there.

"That move was pathetic, since I'm already dead nothing can stop me now." Slender bull said in a whisper, his tentacles popped out from behind his back dancing around like dozens of snakes, he wraps one of them around tiger's waist and tossed him around like a rag doll for a couple seconds and threw him towards po making him crash into him send them to the floor.

"I think I'm gonna puke" said tiger, po with all of his rage was about to charge at slender bull's ghost, but when he got up he and his friends saw a horrendous sight, mr's lingy's spirit just happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh no, it's mr's lingy." Monkey said with fear in his eyes

"Oh no, where so dead." Crane said with chill running up his spine, viper was so pale by these spirits that she remained silent. Tiger got up all dizzy and looked ahead, he was shocked to see mr's lingy's spirit in the barracks, she just stood there staring at them with her wide open eyes and her wide sinister smile slender bull then spoke again.

"Mr's lingy do your thing, just like I planned." Slender bull said, mr's lingy nodded her head and stared at tiger, she then started laughing.

"What's so funny ?" asked tiger

"Now that I have some new powers, I can set anything on fire." Mr's lingy said, tiger's eyes went wide, she snapped her finger then in a flash tiger's bloody red colored silk pants ignited, when the flames reach to his black shirt he became a walking inferno with flames covering his body, he lets out a horrible screech as the flames got hotter and surround him. He calls out for po and tigress to help him.

"TIGRESS GET A BUCKET OF WATER" po shouted as he panicked, tigress sprinted into the kitchen and came out with a bucket of water, tiger rolled on the floor making some of the flames go away but tigress throws the bucket of water on him putting out the fire, tiger was now unconscious, the five run over to him, tiger's body was burnt blacked but seemed to be almost uninjured, po, tigress and the others look at him with worried and sadness in their eyes mr's lingy and slender bull's spirit stares at po and tigress. After a couple minutes mr's lingy spoke again, but this time she said a simple phrase and her signature word.

"Close your eyes" Mr's lingy's spirit said in a whisper, she rushes po and tigress pulling out her knife, po and tigress's eyes went wide, as she made her way to them everything went pitch black again, by then everyone panicked again.

"OH COME ON NOT THIS AGAIN." Shouted mantis.

"SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." Shouted viper as if she was about to cry.

"COME ON STUPID DARKNESS I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING" Shouted po, he then hears tigress beg for him to help her

"Po, something's touching me get it off, please get it off." Tigress begged. Po wanted to help her but he had no vision in the dark, after another few seconds, the lights came back on again, the five who were trying to aid the unconscious tiger looked up horrified to see some more ghosts holding some knifes surrounding slender bull and mr's lingy but was on their side, they stared down at them.

"Okay this is getting even really creepier since it's Halloween." Said monkey. Po turned around to see if tigress was okay, when he looked at her, his mouth went wide open and his eyes went wide because he was seeing that tigress was naked like literally, her clothes were gone so was her breast wrappings and panties, her tits, her vagina, even her butt was noticeable, Po looked back to see if his friends weren't looking, when he saw they weren't he rushed over to tigress hugging her to hide her nudity from them, crane turned to po see po hugging tigress very protective.

"Po why are you hugging tigress if tiger is in a situation and in a condition as he is in now ?" crane said thinking po was not focused.

"Uh tigress is just scared, let me just calm her down for a minute." Said po, after he said that he immediately jumped into one of the rooms holding tigress, he shuts the door, locks it, than he looks at tigress.

"Tigress why did you strip your clothing during a horrific night ? I bet nothing was touching you." Po said, tigress looked at po with a pale and stressed out look and replied.

"Po I didn't strip myself, something was touching my shoulder and something took off my clothes like I felt nothing." Tigress said shaking up, po looked around to look for some spare clothes for tigress, he looked in one of the drawers and found some wrappings for her breasts, a pair of underwear and the last pare of tigress's clothes, he tossed them to her, tigress puts them on, back in the hallway tiger finally woke up after being on fire.

"Ugh, what happened ?" tiger asked himself, the five had smiles on their faces seeing tiger was alive.

"Mr's lingy set you on fire and you were knocked out after all of that, I'm glad your okay tiger.' Said viper, slender bull, mr's lingy and the ghost did nothing yet, they just stood there showing no emotion, tiger quickly stood up staring back at the monsters.

"YOU BASTARDS." Tiger shouted as he was about to fight them again, but crane stopped him.

"Tiger you were lit on fire, plus they are stronger than they were." Crane said, mr's lingy than said the same simple word to them.

"Let's finish them." Slender bull said pointing at them and popping out his dancing tentacles.

"Close your eyes." Mr's lingy said, she pulled her knife and slowly walked towards them, they started running towards po and tigress when they just came out the door of one of the rooms.

"Guys, we have to get the fuck out now, those assholes are right on our tails." Tiger said, looking a bit frightened, po and tigress looked to see mr's lingy, the slender bull and the killer ghosts moving slowly towards them, they ran to the door to exit the barracks, when po tried to open it, it wouldn't open, he asked his friends to help him, but the door was never opening.

"HOW CAN THE STUPID DOOR NOT OPEN ?" asked mantis who was freaking out, they didn't know how or why it was locked in this situation they remember leaving the door unlocked so the spirits may have locked it before running to the door, tiger and tigress used most of their strength to help po open the door but it was no use.

"OPEN YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." Tiger shouted as he started punching and kicking at the door, but the door wasn't going to break, they slowly turned around to see the shadows of the spirits who were about to appear around the corner

"Oh no, were chopped meat." Monkey said closing his eyes tightly.

"Were done for." Po said closing his eyes, suddenly an elderly voice was heard.

"No you are not my friends, they looked up to see oogway's spirit standing and looking at them.

"OOGWAY." Po said full of shock.

"You're master oogway are you ?" asked tiger, he heard of him but never seen him.

"Yes I am young lad." oogway's spirit said

"What are you doing here oogway ?" tigress asked full of curiosity

"I heard these monsters you face are back as spirits and are trying to kill you but don't worry, I'll make them leave you all alone for good." oogway said promising them, he pointed his staff at the door opening it. Oogway then jumped around the corner lunging at mr's lingy and slender bull's spirit and the killer ghosts, po and his friends smiled and ran out the door, po was behind them, as he was running out, a dark tentacle stuck out the door wrapping around po's neck and was being pulled back in.

"GUYS" po shouted as he tried calling for help, tiger turned around seeing what was happening, he saw po being pulled in by one of slender bull's tentacles.

"LET HIM GO." Shouted tiger, tigress turned around and was frightened to see her boyfriend being pulled back in by a tentacle.

"PO." Tigress cried out. Tigress and tiger ran to the door to try to save him, but when po was pulled all the way back into the barracks, the door slammed shut by itself.

"OH NO WE'RE TOO LATE." Tiger said, they heard po calling for help, tigress and tiger tried to open the door with all their strength to help him, but the door was not opening at all.

"c'mon, OPEN THE FUCK UP." Tiger shouted, tigress gave up and placed a paw on

"Tiger it's no use, it's too late, there's no way to open the door like this, (sigh) we failed po." Tigress said crying. Tiger ran to the door hearing po screaming for help.

"NO, DON'T KILL HIM, I LOVE YOU MAN." Tiger said as he started crying, he was saying I love you to po as a friend, he kept begging the sprits not to kill po, but it was too late he started hearing slicing noise in as if someone was using it on somebody, tiger then realized mr's lingy's spirit was slicing po up with a knife because he heard po's terrible screeches as he heard him being stabbed.

"(tiger cries out for them to stop as he hears po being sliced up) NO, Stop, leave him be, don't kill him, stop, oh man, fight her po fight her." tiger said as he cried more, the stabbing noises stopped, tiger placed his right ear on the door to hear if po was breathing in there, but it was silent."

"(Sobbing) NO, PO (more sobbing)" tigress said as she cried, tiger stood at the door trying to get a response from po.

"Po ? Po are you there ? (Crying) Po say something man, I really sorry dude, please say something." Tiger cried, but there was no response, tigress placed her paws on her brothers shoulders and looked at her to see his sister crying out tears as she sobs over po's death.

"Tiger, he's dead (sobbing harder)" tigress said as she cried even more, they then hug each other and the five approach them.

"Hey, what's going on ?" asked crane.

"(Crying) po is dead man." Tiger cried out as he hugged his sister who is crying as well. The five look at each other with sad faces, suddenly po's voice was heard from inside the barracks.

"Guys you don't have to worry anymore, I'm okay." Po said, tiger and tigress's eyes widen with shock and stopped crying, they ran to the door but didn't open it yet.

"Dude ? Po are you really alive ?" tiger asked, his sister was about to ask to till po responded.

"Yes I am."Po said in a happy tone. Tiger turned around shouting to the five that he is alive they smiled and ran to them, the door finally opened and slowly looked inside, they saw po moving and was standing up and they saw that he was lying in a pool of blood and he was soaked in it, they ran inside to see if po is really okay and they saw that he had no knife wounds to their relief.

"Thank god you're alive man, I thought you were dead." Tiger said as he started to smile.

"Dumpling, how did you survive ? I thought you were being stabbed in there." Tigress said, as she touched po on one side of his face.

"Well it was very close, it happened after I was pulled in (the scene goes to what happened to po in the barracks.) I was totally being stabbed multiple times by mr's lingy's ghost, after it ended I was on the floor bleeding and dying kinda quick, I thought I lost all hope of living, but before I lost life, oogway defeated those spirits somehow and stood over me, he then did this technique on me where he made my wounds heal, after that I was feeling better and felt no pain but I saw that a puddle of my blood surrounded me and I was about to thank oogway till he was gone. (The scene goes back to what they are now.) I then heard you guys at the door and I mostly heard tigress cry outside and felt the emotion and pain on her, guys don't worry about it it's over now." Po said after explaining the story.

"Oh crap, we better get shifu and tell him about this." Said mantis. The next morning, some prison guard rhino's were investigating the barracks and cleaning up the blood, po, tiger and the five were being treated by some doctors, the five were being tested after being frightened so much and were being talked to about what happened, po was being investigated for injuries and he too was treated a little, tiger was no longer burnt black, he was back to his original color but the doctors took his clothes off but left his boxers on to see if any parts of his body had scars after being caught on fire, he surprisingly only had a few but they put some healing potion on it to make the scar go away completely, his master named kai was standing next to him after hearing about what happened, shifu walked up to his still shaking students.

"I'm glad you're all okay, I would've come to help, but I was just busy meditating." Shifu said, as if he was trying to apologize for not helping.

"No shifu, it's okay oogway's ghost helped us, he's the one you have to thank." Po said smiling

"I'm just glad I didn't die in there, guys, that Halloween last night was SICK, I mean yeah it was scary and all but still." Said tiger, he seemed to be not scared anymore and thought the Halloween they had last night was great even though it was scary, tiger po and the five laughed in as they enjoyed Halloween together even though, well you know, later in the evening tiger went back to his palace, as the sun went down po was fast asleep, a knock on his door was heard but he remained sleeping, tigress entered his room after a couple attempts of waiting for po to answer, she saw po sleeping on his bed laying on his stomach, she sat on his bed near his feet, he tried to wake po up but he was still asleep, so what tigress did was she laid down on his back and snuggled up to his head and started massaging his shoulders, po heard her breathing in a sexy way and felt one of tigress's paws massaging his right shoulder and felt her other paw stroke his face, he finally woke up to see his girlfriend on top of him.

"Tigress ? (Yawn) what are you doing in here ?" po asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up a little.

"Po, I'm still emotional about what happened to you after you were stabbed, I didn't see it but it was playing in my head over and over again, I still keep remembering those other creeps being in here." Tigress said in almost a sad tone.

"Tigress it's all over now, can we please just go back to sleep ?" po asked, he didn't mean to be a little rude, but he was just tired

"Po let me sleep with you again, if I keep thinking or having nightmares about you being murdered what will I be like? Po please." Tigress said as a couple tears came out of her eyes.

"Tigress I." po said, but he was interrupted when tigress placed her finger on his mouth.

"Shhhhhh, po, don't try to spoil it, let's just have some love passion and we can get over everything, plus since were almost a married couple we need to keep doing it." Tigress said, po wiped a couple of tigress's tears from her eyes and both of them passionately kissed each other.

"Well, I always love have passionate love with you." Po said as he smiled, tigress then took off her clothing and lay back down on po.

"Oh po, I love you so much, Happy Halloween." Said tigress in a sexy tone.

"I love you too tigress, and same thing to you." Po said, for the rest of the night, po and tigress once again had passionate love, and this time for good, the spirits that haunted the palace, were never seen again, but in the future po, tigress and possibly tiger had a feeling that types of killers or scary creatures can still be out in china somewhere, ever since that night, it was a Halloween, they would never forget, and the palace along with the barracks was normal again and was never haunted, ever, again.

THE END


End file.
